Realize
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Jack and Kim have feelings for each other, but they won't admit it, follow their journey to the truth
1. Lucky Guy

_I don't like Jack, why would I he is cocky and he always makes those stupid comments that always make me laugh, he is always playing the hero and he always saves the day and he looks hot doing it, why would I like a guy like that?_

"Hey Kim, wake up."

_Jack was waving his hands in front of my face._

"Oh sorry just thinking about girl stuff."

"Oh, speaking of girl stuff, who all has asked you out to the valentine supper?"

_Oh I had completely forgotten there is a valentine day supper this Friday that we have to go to and it's already Monday._

"Like nine"

"Who did you say yes to?"

"No one."

_He looked relieved._

"How many asked you?"

"Thirteen."

"But you're going with Donna."

"No why would I?"

"I thought you liked her."

"No not at all, but I'm sick of people asking me and you. Hey let's go together as like a fake couple."

_It would work and I was hoping Jack would ask me to go anyway, you know as a friend._

"Ya, sure, but we have to make sure everyone knows we will be going together so follow my lead."

_I and Jack walked over to the swings, I grabbed his arms and intertwined our fingers and we sat on the swings I giggled loudly and kissed him on the cheek. I could see the confusion on Donna Tobin's face; she started walking up to us._

"Jack I thought you said you weren't going to go with me to the dance."

"Yes I did."

"Then why are you taking her?"

"Because she is my…. Girlfriend."

_I liked how that sounded, why does this feel so natural._

"Whatever just give me a call when you dump this… ugh."

_She turned and walked away almost tripping on her high heels. As soon as she was out of earshot we started laughing and walking back to the Dojo._

"That was so awesome, did you see the look on her face when I said girlfriend." _Jack laughed as he opened the doors to the Dojo where everybody had already started stretching._

"Kick prevails." _Milton screamed and Eddie and Jerry jumped up and down hollering. In all the commotion we had forgotten to let go of each other's hands we both recoiled as if we had been burned. Wait what's Kick? __**Ki**__m-Ja__**ck. **__That's just weird._

"No it's that we were just pretending."

_I heard Jack scream but was muffled by their freakish victory cries and rain dances or whatever they are doing. Jack looked at me and started to lean in. Before I knew it we were both leaning in and just as our lips were about to touch he swerved out of the way and whispered in my ear._

"I guess they will help spread it."

_His lips on my ear sent shivers down my spine. Would I actually of kissed him, of course not I don't like him. He is just a friend. _

**After Practise.**

"So want to come over and finish our homework at my house?" _Jack asked._

"Ya sure, look its Heather Clarke." _I pointed out on of me other enemy who has a monster crush on Jack. He put his arm around my waste as we walked by._

"Jackie, what should I wear to the Supper?" _I said to him as we stopped_

"Anything would look good on you." _He said looking straight at me his eyes looking into my soul I put my arm around his neck and he pulled me in before I lips met heather screamed._

"Yuck barf in a bag."

_She turned around and walked the other way._

"That was even funnier than before." _He laughed as we turned the corner to his house._

"Ya she lost it."

_I wish she would of lost it a little bit later, what am I saying the only reason you're doing this is because Jack needs you and you would do anything to help Jack, because he is always helping you and he is so caring and… I have got to stop thinking about him in my head. We were studying when I got a text from Kelsey._

**OMG I'm so happy for you two, it was so obvious you two liked each other.**

_What how was it obvious were just friends. Well might as well roll with it._

**Oh thanx so much he asked me after school today. Has Jerry asked you yet?**

**Ya, but I g2g c u at school and u can tell me all about it. Bye**

_I shut my phone and I looked up and Jack was gone. _

"Jack where are you?" _I shouted._

"Down here in the kitchen." _I heard a reply from down the stairs. I walked down them and into the kitchen. He had a whole bunch of ingredients on and an apron he threw one to me, and with the silliest grin he said._

"Were going to make cookies."

"What do you even know how to make cookies?"

"No, but you do."

"…..Fine."

_After getting all the ingredients Jack was stirring the cookie dough._

"Kim why do you think that the guys all think that we should actually date?"

_I thought about it for a while._

"Probably because we are always there for each other and we have natural chemistry."

_He looked like he was thinking hard then he smiled._

"I'm a lucky guy."

_I didn't quite understand that, but before I could question it I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it and it was the guys._

"Hey."

_They ran inside and screamed._

"How did it happen?"

"You guys were just going together so people stop asking us."

_Jack yelled from the kitchen. Jerry immediately stopped his dance and sat down looking said then he perked up. _

"Cookies!"


	2. Learning To Count

**I would like to get to 10 reviews before I post my next chapter, thanx to everyone who reviewed. I decided to write it all in Kim's Perspective just because it is easier for a girl to relate to a girl.**

_The cookies were delicious and we decided to invite some other friends over and have some fun. I invited some of my closest cheerleading friends (Olivia, Brianna, Sam) who of course want me and Jack to get together for real, after we broke the news to them about me and Jack just pretending we didn't know what to do._

"We could have a dance party." _Jerry blurted out for the third time._

"NO!" _Jack and I shouted._

"We could play truth or dare." _Eddie suggested. We all agreed and Jack got a whip cream bottle._

"Okay Jerry you spin the bottle." _Jack handed the bottle to Jerry. He spun it and it landed on Eddie._

"Truth or Dare?" _Jerry asked excitedly_

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Donna Tobin and tell her Jack and Kim are getting married."

_Eddie grinned and started dialling her number. Jack was laughing so hard._

-What do you want Eddie?-

-Just calling to invite you to Jack and Kim's wedding on July 9th-

-What! You have got to be kidding me he would ne-

_Eddie closed the phone and rolled on the floor laughing. It was Eddie's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Jack._

"Truth or Dare."

_He thought for a while then responded._

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kim for five seconds."

_I groaned and Jack just looked down crawling across the circle towards me. _

"Sorry Kim."

_He pressed his lips against mine and I felt him instantly loosen, I could see them counting it had hit seven seconds already we separated at eight and he crawled back._

"I said five seconds Jack not eight." _If any other boy would of done that I would have been peeved but with Jack it felt right like I could've held that kiss forever, that doesn't mean I like him it just means I am comfortable around him. He looked at me with guilty eyes. _

_After the game i was walking down the hall to grab some snacks for a movie we were planning on watching. When somebody grabbed me and pulled me aside. It was Olivia._

"Kim you have to admit it to me you like Jack."

_I raised my lips to protest but nothing came out. I did like Jack._

"I do." _I finally said in defeat._

"Okay now that you have admitted it I can actually sleep without worrying about you and don't worry he likes you too."

_At those last two words I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I started popping popcorn when Jack walked in._

"Hey Kim, um sorry for kissing you for longer it was just my first kiss and I kind of forgot who I was kissing."

_I was hoping he would tell me that he liked me but that wouldn't be Jack._

"It's alright it's mine too and I kind of…."

"What."

"Um never mind."

_I was that close to telling him that I liked him I really don't like this feeling, why is it so hard being a teenager. We headed back towards the others and I could hear them talking about something but as soon as we entered they stopped talking. It was midway through the movie when I noticed Jack was making a move on me. Nobody has ever done that without getting injured before but I decided that I would play the girly girl this once and snuggled closer to him. I could feel myself dose off._

_I woke up and looked around it was light out, I was in a bed and there was karate medals all around the room, I must be in Jack's room. I got up and walked down the stairs, somebody must of carried me up. Jack and the guys were in the movie room asleep and I could hear the girls in the other room talking. I heard my name so I decided to listen in a bit._

"Well Jack even said last night when we asked him he felt better around her. If that's not love I don't know what is."_ I recognized Olivia say._

"Well they will get together they just have to get pushed in the right direction. Well lets go wake the boys up so they can make breakfast." _I heard Brianna say. I got up and went into the living room acting like I was waking the boys up._

"Morning, Kim."

"Morning, who brought me upstairs last night?"

"Jack he didn't want you sleeping on the ground."

_Olivia said while the others giggled._

"Oh, that was nice of him."

_They smirked at me and they woke up the boys._

"Morning." _I said as I shook Jack to get up. He opened his eyes smiled and yawned._

"Morning sweetie…Just kidding." _He laughed awkwardly._

"I hope it was all right that we all slept over, oh by the way thanks for letting me sleep in an actual bed, but you didn't have to." _I gave him a smile and he turned bright red._

"Ya it's fine."

"So you girl going to make us some breakfast?" _Jerry asked_

"Heck no that's the man's job."

"Jack will do it." _They all said pointing at Jack; he looked at me with pleading eyes. _

"I'll help." _I blurted out as he smiled. We walked into the kitchen and just as we were getting the flour out and I remembered something._

"Oh no I forgot I am supposed to babysit Brett and Sam in twenty minutes."

"Don't worry I called your parents last night and they are dropping them off in ten minutes."

_He is so awesome just as we were finished with the pancakes we heard a car horn beep and the door slam open, Brett and Sam came running in jumping on us using us as human jungle gyms. _

"Jack can we go play in the pool."

"Well we will eat some pancakes and wait a few minutes and then we can."

_Oh I need our swim suits._

"Jack can you go get our stuff while I look after them."

"Fine but I'll need a little something first_." He said pointing to his cheek I kissed it as Brett and Sam made funny faces. _

**I know this was a really long chapter probably my longest, Review and tell me what you think will happen next chapter and I want 15 reviews before I post this.**


End file.
